eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Oliver Cousins
Dr. Oliver Cousins made his first appearance on 30 January 2006. He is portrayed by Tom Ellis. Storylines Oliver, is a Walford's Doctor (General Practitioner), following doctors Harold Legg, Jaggat Singh, David Samuels, Fred Fonseca, Anthony Trueman and Johnathon Leroy. His last appearance was on 26 May 2006, and in 2011 Ellis said he would not consider returning to the show. When Oliver first appears, he is knocked over by Dot Branning and is locked out of his house naked. Mo Harris picks the lock for him, but as his towel is caught in the door, he then has just his hands to cover himself. Dr. Cousins gives Honey Edwards advice about her unborn baby, finds Ben Mitchell when he runs away, and talks to Little Mo Mitchell about her baby Freddie, thinking that she is suffering from stress. He then develops romantic feelings for Little Mo. Oliver goes on a date with Little Mo, where she confides in him that she sometimes struggles with Freddie. He walks her home that night and they share a kiss on the doorstep. Mo later confides in Oliver that she has nearly hit Freddie in the past when he had been crying. When Freddie is injured, Oliver tells his colleague, Dr. Briony Campbell, what Mo had told him. She tells Social Services, who suspect Mo has caused Freddie's injuries. However, Mo suspects 10-year-old Ben Mitchell has caused them. Mo discovers that Oliver has betrayed her and ends their relationship. Oliver is offered a job in Leeds and decides to leave Walford. At the same time, Ben tells Oliver that he hit Freddie on purpose, confirming Little Mo's suspicion, but Ben's father Phil Mitchell tells Oliver to keep quiet. Oliver takes Mo for dinner and tries to convince her to go to the police to clear her name but she refuses. They go to the Queen Victoria pub together and Peggy Mitchell calls Mo a child beater. Oliver stands up for her and is about to tell everyone the truth about Freddie's injury. Little Mo is angry with Oliver for not respecting her decision and she storms out the pub. Oliver gets drunk the following day and barmaid Dawn Swann has to help him get into his flat at the end of the night. Stacey Slater sees this but doesn't tell Mo. Oliver finally admits to Mo that he loves her and proposes to her on 25 May 2006. Happy with the outcome, the two prepare to leave Walford for Leeds, but not before apologising to Dawn for chucking her out of his flat the day he got drunk. She gives him a friendly kiss but Stacey also sees this and tells Mo. Mo confronts Oliver and she pushes him to the ground and in response, he ends their relationship. As Little Mo prepares to leave for Barnstaple, Oliver realises that he still loves her and decides to ask her to go with him to Leeds. He runs to the tube station and tries to convince her to join him. Little Mo chooses not to go with him, and she leaves with Freddie. That day Oliver also leaves Walford. Gallery Oliver Cousins 2.jpg|Oliver Cousins Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Doctors Category:2006 Arrivals Category:2006 Departures